lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Littlest Pet Shop consists of 26 episodes, bringing the series to a total of 78 episodes. It premiered on May 31, 2014 with Sleeper and then stopped airing after 12 more episodes, with The Secret Recipe. They resumed airing on December 13, 2014 with Winter Wonder Wha...?. The season finale aired on March 7, 2015 with parts 1 and 2 of It's the Pet Fest!. Episodes No. overall No. in season Title Directed by Written by Original air date U.S. viewers (in millions) 53 1 "Sleeper" Joel Dickie Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Tom Minton Teleplay by : Tom Minton May 31, 2014 N/A Vinnie and Sunil are challenged by Russell to entertain Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt, a jovial raccoon and new day camper, who falls into a deep sleep confusing the pets. Meanwhile, Fisher Biskit tries to figure out what the secret is to Littlest Pet Shop's recent success. Song: "Hangin' by a Thread" sung by Sunil and Vinnie 54 2 "War of the Weirds" Joel Dickie Roger Eschbacher June 7, 2014 N/A Mrs. Twombly tries to increase business at the pet shop. Meanwhile, the pets see a UFO and Blythe tries to help figure out what it really is. 55 3 "Some Assistance Required" Joel Dickie Adam Beechen June 14, 2014 N/A While at a photo shoot for Tres Blasé magazine, Zoe and Russell take on a passive-aggressive pet model named Tangier, who tries to sabotage Russell; simultaneously, Blythe substitutes for an assistant of Mona Autumn, the magazine's editor. 56 4 "Secret Cupet" Joel Dickie Guy Toubes June 21, 2014 N/A Blythe tries to resolve her feelings for Josh Sharp; meanwhile, Russell becomes the subject of a love spell while trying to stop a secret pet "cupid, which is revealed to be Sugar Sprinkles". 57 5 "Hamster Hoods" Joel Dickie Guy Toubes June 28, 2014 N/A Stolen merchandise from Largest Ever Pet Shop lands in Blythe's dumbwaiter. She asks Pepper and Vinnie to investigate. and their search for the culprit leads to the discovery of an elaborate tube system dug out by two hamsters, Dodger and Twist. 58 6 "Tongue Tied" Joel Dickie F.M. DeMarco July 5, 2014 N/A Downtown City pets find out that Blythe can understand them; a ferret Jebbie causes Blythe to doubt her abilities. Song: "A Perfect Day" sung by Blythe 59 7 "What's So Scary About the Jungle? Everything!" Joel Dickie Merriwether Williams July 12, 2014 N/A Penny_Ling is excited to meet Tess, the host of her favorite show, but becomes upset when the host is afraid of her. Now Blythe must find Sunshine Sweetness, a purple gorilla, so that she understands why Tess is afraid of pandas and gorillas. 60 8 "Two Pets for Two Pests" Joel Dickie Tom Minton July 19, 2014 N/A Sunil works to prove to Minka that he, too, can paint well; Blythe tries to convince the Biskits to keep twin chinchillas named Cashmere and Velvet they had for one day. 61 9 "Feud for Thought" Joel Dickie Story by : Adam Beechen & Roger Eschbacher Teleplay by : Roger Eschbacher July 26, 2014 0.20 Arguing koalas wreak havoc at the pet shop; meanwhile, Whittany ignores Brittany after she scores higher marks on a test. 62 10 "Fish Out of Water" Joel Dickie Guy Toubes August 2, 2014 0.13 Blythe, Zoe, and Minka must rescue Josh Sharp from working for the Biskit twins. Meanwhile, the pets and a giant alligator must rescue Goldy, a goldfish, from saw blades. Song: "Treasure Out of Trash" sung by Lemasque 63 11 "If the Shoe Fits" Joel Dickie Corey Powell August 9, 2014 0.16 When the Biskits invite Youngmee and Blythe to their party, the pets disguise as a tall man whom Fisher Biskit thinks is real. 64 12 "The Very Littlest Pet Shop" Joel Dickie Evan Gore & Heather Lombard August 16, 2014 0.14 When a jungle curse shrinks the pet shop to dollhouse size, a nice young girl thinks the miniature pets are toys. Zoe and Blythe must find a way to stop it. 65 13 "The Secret Recipe" Joel Dickie Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill August 23, 2014 0.11 Blythe must reveal her secret in order to save Youngmee's appearance on television and their friendship. Song: "My Biggest Secret" sung by Blythe 66 14 "Winter Wonder Wha...?" Joel Dickie Merriwether Williams December 13, 2014 0.28 Blythe and Zoe spend a weekend at the Biskits' winter chateau, while the pets try to cheer up a homesick penguin. 67 15 "Snow Stormin'" Joel Dickie Roger Eschbacher December 20, 2014 0.11 A massive snow storm hits Downtown City, trapping Blythe and the pets at Littlest Pet Shop and things get tense with the pets at each other's throats. Meanwhile, Roger keeps getting lost while trying to dig through the snow to get to the pet shop to save Blythe. Song: "Chase Away the Winter Blues" sung by Blythe and the pets 68 16 "Back Window" Joel Dickie F.M. DeMarco December 27, 2014 0.25 When Russell sprains some quills and ends up in a traction ball, he finds himself with nothing to do but stare out the back window where he is certain he catches Josh Sharp stealing Blythe’s discarded design sketches from the recycling bin. 69 17 "Room Enough" Joel Dickie Tom Minton January 3, 2015 0.12 Blythe second-surmises her frilly room in the wake of perusing a magazine about popular high schooler rooms while the pets get peppered by a curious kitten who wants to know why Blythe can talk to them. Song: "A Different Kind of Girl" sung by Chorus 70 18 "Why Can’t We Be Friends?" Joel Dickie Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Roger Eschbacher Teleplay by : Roger Eschbacher January 10, 2015 0.21 Blythe meets another young lady at the thrift shop and dismisses her old companions; Vinnie becomes friends with a spider but he has to hide his friend from Sunil because he is afraid of arachnids. 71 19 "Pet Sounds" Joel Dickie Guy Toubes January 17, 2015 N/A Blythe and the pets help Cheep-Cheep, a cousin of Minka, when he believes his scientist owner invented a helmet for pets to speak with humans. Song: "If I Could Talk to the Humans" sung by Cheep-Cheep and all pets 72 20 "The Sister Story" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Corey Powell January 24, 2015 0.15 Roger’s super competitive sister, Mo, Blythe's aunt comes for a visit, bringing them a constant desire of outdoing each other. While Sunil and Vinnie compete to see who is best at predicting the future. 73 21 "A Night at the Pawza" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Evan Gore & Heather Lombard Teleplay by : Evan Gore & Heather Lombard January 31, 2015 N/A Blythe and Mrs. Twombly help a friend to make a showplace out of her rundown pet hotel, in spite of Fisher Biskit's determination to close down the place. Song: "Biskit Family Business" sung by Fisher Biskit and the Biskit Twins 74 22 "Proud as a...Peacock?" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia F.M. DeMarco February 7, 2015 0.13 The pets try to help a shy peacock prepare for his big first appearance at the agricultural gardens. Song: "You're the One" sung by Chorus 75 23 "Sue Syndrome" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Tom Minton February 21, 2015 0.14 Sue needs to conquer a trepidation; Pepper is disheartened over a skunk camper. Song: "A Skunk is a Skunk" sung by Mitzi and Pepper Clark 76 24 "In the Loop" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Mitch Larson Teleplay by : Mitch Larson February 28, 2015 0.16 Russell can't sit tight for his day to end when a repulsive groundhog arrives at day camp. 77 78 25 26 "It's the Pet Fest!" (Part 1 &Part 2) Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Story by : Julie McNally Cahill & Tim Cahill and Roger Eschbacher Teleplay by : Roger Eschbacher Story by : Julie McNally Cahill & Tim Cahill and Guy Toubes Teleplay by : Guy Toubes March 7, 2015 0.11 0.13 Blythe must race against time to make her dream of having a Pet Fest a reality. Zoe tries to impress her new friend Heidi, Blythe races against time to relocate the Pet Fest. Songs: "Breathless" sung by Jason 1 and the Soul Patches and "Pets and Humans" sung by Jason 1 and the Soul Patches & Zoe and Heidi and the pets Celebrity voice actress: Heidi Klum as Heidi, the Lady Yodely of the High D. Trivia * This is the first season to have a hiatus in between episodes. Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Lists Category:Season 3 Episode Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Songs Of The Episodes Category:Season 3 Galleries